It is known to incorporate trace amounts of soaps in dry cleaning solutions along with minimum amounts of water. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,701,627 by Grunewalder, there is disclosed a process for cleaning soiled textiles by treatment with a clear water-containing organic solvent mixture of 20% to 40% by volume of a halogenated hydrocarbon having from 1 to 2 carbon atoms, from 55% to 70% by volume of a monohydric alcohol having from 2 to 5 carbon atoms, such as alkanols and ethylene glycol monoalkyl ethers, and 5% to 12% by volume of water. Compositions of this nature are unsuitable for using in cleaning metal surfaces, such as stainless steel, because of their inherent lack of solution stability and their inability to solubilize or suspend the various kinds of stains, dirt and other materials which accumulate on the metal surfaces in the presence of heat, fumes, boiling solutions and corrosive gases that are associated with restaurants, kitchens and laboratories. A large number of commercially available metal cleaning compositions were evaluated and found to be deficient in that the residual film, if any, left after cleaning, attracted dirt and increased the number of cleaning cycles necessary to maintain the sinks, cabinets and related stainless steel parts in acceptable condition. Furthermore, the compositions tested exhibited the tendency to leave visible streaks and as a result required special attention in order to leave a satisfactorily cleaned surface. There was little, if any, evidence that the compositions were capable of leaving a polished surface of lasting quality. Other compositions required an inordinate amount of hand pressure to accomplish a cleaning action and still others contained odorous or toxic materials and showed too high a flammability rating to be acceptable under the present or future Environmental Protection Agency standards. A common fault of the commercial solutions was lack of homogenity and the appearance of some products left much to be desired from a sales standpoint.